Melik Ohanian
Melik Ohanian plasticien contemporain français né à Lyon en 1969. Il revendique son ascendance arméniemme, ilvit et travaille entre Paris et New York. Biographie L’œuvre de Melik Ohanian est centrée sur l’image. Elle en interroge les moyens, les supports, la puissance allégorique en revenant de façon incessante sur un certain nombre de sujets récurrents : les zones désertiques, le monde ouvrier, la fin des utopies révolutionnaires, les faits scientifiques ou historiques, l’identité arménienne. Doté d’une réelle culture de l’image, tant historique que technique, Melik Ohanian a très rapidement focalisé son attention sur l’invention de nouveaux modes de construction et de représentation de l’objet filmique par-delà toutes les formes cinématographiques existantes. En privilégiant les paradoxes et les retournements, il a développé par étapes un vocabulaire de gestes plastiques et filmiques originaux qui en font l’un des artistes caractéristiques de ce que l’on a pu appeler le « cinéma d’exposition ». L’utilisation récurrente du travelling contre le montage, la projection de film sans images, la conception de films pour un seul écran sont quelques-uns de ces gestes singuliers. Son travail s’entend en termes de territoires physiques et conceptuels dont le point central serait la notion de temps. Nourrie de recherches, de méthodes scientifiques et de philosophie, son œuvre se développe au travers d’une multiplicité de médiums. Les dispositifs réalisés interrogent les modes de représentation de l’exposition et dépassent les cadres habituels de l’image dans ses dimensions spatiales et temporelles. Plaçant le visiteur dans un état d’exploration, l’artiste met à jour la complexité des écarts qui, de manière plus ou moins évidente, régissent nos rapports au monde et à autrui. Dans ses dispositifs, la notion de temps s’appréhende dans son rapport au réel et par l’expérience de sa durée. Le visiteur y est invité à éprouver physiquement, ici et maintenant, des enjeux qui se produisent ailleurs à un instant T. La présence et l’action de protagonistes opèrent en tant qu’indicateurs temporels ; leur non‐présence favorise à l’inverse une absence totale de linéarité, au profit d’une forme absolue de temporalité, celle qui en appelle à sa notion et non à sa fonction. De fait, ce va‐et‐vient permanent entre ces mondes intra‐ et extra‐fictionnels construit un espace intangible mais bien réel, appréhendable par tous. Plaçant le visiteur dans un état d’exploration, l’artiste met à jour la complexité des écarts qui, de manière plus ou moins évidente, régissent nos rapports au monde et à autrui. Aux notions d’événement et de spectacle, et jouant des flux visuels et d’enregistrement qui conditionnent et saturent nos systèmes de représentation, Melik Ohanian privilégie l’invisibilité ou la disparition — Invisible Film (2005), Hidden (2005) —, s’attache à révéler les ressorts et procédés réels mis en jeu, comme dans le film diffusé sur sept écrans Seven Minutes Before (2004), transforme l’approche de la réalité historique dans le dispositif filmique de September 11, 1973 - Santiago Chile 2007 (2007). Qu’il s’agisse de filmer une île interdite au public au large de l’Islande — Island of an Island (1998‐ 2002) — ou les mains désœuvrées de travailleurs en Arménie — The Hand (2002) —, de rencontrer les dockers en grève à Liverpool — White Wall Travelling (1998) — ou de se rendre dans le désert de l’Utah, aux États‐Unis pour filmer l’opposition de la planète Mars avec la Terre — Welcome To Hanksville (2003) —, plus généralement en approchant des zones où s’intensifient les distances et les distanciations, l’artiste invite le spectateur, à travers ces documents sans commentaires, à s'interroger sur les réalités constitutives et réflexives du monde. Dans le projet From The Voice To The Hand (Paris 2008), il questionne les principes mêmes de la modalité d’expositions, à travers les essais de représentation rassemblés dans un dispositif singulier et inédit, à l’échelle de la ville. En 2015, il est le lauréat du Prix Marcel Duchamp. Principales œuvres Island of an Island, 1998 – 2002, En 1963, au large de l’Islande, surgit à la suite d’une éruption volcanique sous-marine (1963 – 1967) l’île de Surtsey. Sous tutelle de la communauté internationale scientifique, le territoire de 3,4 km2 devient un observatoire privilégié pour l’étude de l’apparition de la vie. Interdite au public, seuls les scientifiques y ont accès pour observer et étudier le développement le protégé des espèces. Territoire, sans idée de Nation, ni de culture, l’île de Surtsey donne à accès à un temps au caractère pré-historique. Dans le travail d'Ohanian, l’île de Surtsey est un sujet représenté dans trois espaces de représentations différents, l’espace filmique, l’espace physique, l’espace du livre, qui interfèrent librement entre eux, sans idée de synchronisme. Le dispositif comprend un film en 35 mm vidéoprojeté sur 3 écrans. Un sol composé d’un système électrique animé d’environ 900 ampoules reproduisant le dessin scientifique d’une espèce végétale trouvée sur l’île. Cette plante se reflète dans 5 miroirs convexes accrochés au plafond. Un manuel de 80 pages couleurs disposé à l’entrée accompagne l’installation. No Ghost just a Shell 1999-2002 Melik Ohanian participe à l'œuvre collective No Ghost just a Shell, sous la direction de Pierre Huyghe et Philippe Parreno. Seven Minutes Before, 2004, L'événement de l'instant, dilaté, diffracté. Sept écrans en enfilade restituent chacun l'approche en temps réel de sept caméras en mouvement vers un point d'impact unique. Sept points de vue disjoints pour la mise en tension d'une même surprenante action : l'explosion d'un camping-car quelque part dans le Vercors. Mais ce quelque part pourrait être ailleurs : Ce décor de montagne générique et la bande son de chacun des sept plan-séquences emmène dans un ailleurs. En Arménie avec un joueur de kamantcha, au Japon avec une joueuse de koto, auprès d'une enfant jouant au bord d'une rivière Kwanza en Angola. Les séquences partagent une même attente qui se résoud en une unique explosion, mais les points de vue sont tous différents et tous porteurs d'autres lieux, tous mouvants. Le temps qui se dilate sur les 17 minutes qui précèdent l'évènement est lourd d'une diffraction de l'espace qui induit aussi une diffraction des récits et qui suggère l'idée d'une diffraction du temps lui-même. Invisible Film, 2005, Invisible Film est un dispositif mettant en abyme le film Punishment Park de Peter Watkins en 1971 et le lieu dans lequel il a été tourné. Il permet de soulever des questions à propos du geste que l'artiste propose : des notions de décalages spatiaux et temporels, de projection et de réceptacle, et enfin de soustraction et de mise en équation. Melik Ohanian propose un dispositif de monstration en triptyque, trois écrans, trois vidéos. Tout d’abord, un plan séquence fixe d'un projecteur 35 mm qui diffuse la dernière bande existante de Punishment Park en 35 mm dans le désert, dont le faisceau va se mêler à la profondeur du paysage. Ensuite, l'extrait suivant ne montre que les sous-titres du film toujours en présence du son (cette version étant présente aussi lors de l'exposition de la pièce, sur un moniteur en dehors de l'espace de projection). Enfin la dernière version est le film original du film de Peter Watkins. Tout d'abord la juxtaposition de ces trois extraits met en évidence le décalage qui s'opère dans Invisible Film. Comme le titre l'indique, le dispositif du projecteur sans écran pour stopper le faisceau, ne laisse finalement rien à voir si ce n'est que la bobine qui se déroule à l’unisson avec le soleil qui se couche. Le lieu de projection est celui du tournage de Punishment Park. L'addition est à mettre en parallèle avec le dépouillement du dispositif de cinéma, pas d'écran, pas de salle de cinéma. Le faisceau lumineux retourne à la nature et à son lieu d'origine. La boucle spatiale devient aussi boucle temporelle car la bobine du film de 1971 se superpose au même paysage du temps présent, de plus le paysage désertique qui ne donne aucun indice de datation trouble encore plus le dispositif. From the voice to the hand, 2008, Pour ce projet, la métaphore qui s’impose est celle, musicale, du contrepoint : simultanéité de flux qui se recoupent de loin en loin, à l’image des lignes mélodiques, à la fois indépendantes et articulées les unes aux autres. Mais il s’agit de tenir ensemble le temps et l’espace, de donner figure à un espace-temps qui soit comme la forme d’une totalité dispersée, c’est-à-dire distendue et articulée : suffisamment articulée pour suggérer l’unité d’un processus, et suffisamment distendue pour que la connexion ne se fasse pas immédiatement, selon un principe d’action instantanée à distance. From The Voice To The Hand dit aussi que les connexions, les raccords, doivent se faire à la main, c’est-à-dire de proche en proche. Le plan ne garantit pas d’accès immédiat : il faut se déplacer, et cela prend du temps. Au lieu de l’habituel carton annonçant une soirée de vernissage, ce sont, neuf dates d’ouverture différentes, disposées en colonnes, qu’accompagne une table des durées qui tient à la fois de la partition et de la bande de papier à musique. À chacun, alors, de trouver son point d’entrée (« vous estes ici ») et d’inventer son parcours pour connecter, s’il le souhaite, cette construction conceptuelle et diagrammatique à une trame d’expérience. Ici la beauté du dispositif tient à la possibilité qu’il offre de passer complètement à côté de lui, à force d’être installé au milieu. Un espace-temps compte aussi par tous les angles morts, tous les degrés de déconnexion qu’il organise. DAYS, I See what I Saw and what I will See, 2011, Ce projet est l'expérience d'une représentation continue de l'espace et dune représentation discontinue du temps, dans un même temps. Le film a été tourné pendant 11 jours, du 24 février au 6 mars 2011, dans un camp de travailleurs à Sharjah (EAU). Après avoir construit 100 mètres de rails de travelling, Melik Ohanian installe les rails dans la journée et filme 100 mètres en 4 minutes environ. Le lendemain, il démonte les rails, les ré-assemble en les avançant de 100 mètres et filme de nouveau. Il a répété cette opération pendant 11 jours consécutifs, en tournant de jour comme de nuit. Le montage successif de ces enregistrements quotidiens a produit finalement deux plan-séquences singuliers de 42 minutes, représentant une traversée de 1 100 mètres. Lors de la veille du vernissage de la 10e biennale de Sharjah, une version de jour et une version de nuit du film devaient être projetées simultanément sur les deux faces d'un même écran, qui devait être construit pour l'occasion en dehors des espaces officiels de la biennale. Pour des raisons complexes et mystérieuses, et malgré les nombreuses propositions de l'artiste, la projection prévue n'a jamais eu lieu ce jour-là. Il fut décidé alors que la projection aurait lieu, un jour après la fermeture de la Biennale. Stuttering, 2014, cette exposition déploie, dans l’intégralité des espaces, une série de nouvelles productions mises en relation avec des œuvres existantes. Elle est à appréhender comme un agencement d’expériences, d’intuitions et répertorierait dans un même temps un ensemble de parcelles, une géographie, parfois mutique parfois animée, de la mémoire ou des mémoires de l’artiste tel un jeu de réminiscences. Melik Ohanian nous conduit ainsi dans un monde régi par la science, le politique, par des réalités historiques, ou par l’imaginaire collectif, qui à travers des dispositifs vibratoires entre-eux et sur eux-mêmes, seraient autant de pistes pour questionner ou évaluer notre rapport au monde.L’espace ou les temporalités entre les œuvres, sont pour l’artiste des engrenages spiralés aussi importants que les œuvres elles-mêmes. Par une poétique combinant intentions et regards, entre voir et montrer il ne s’agit pas de trancher mais plutôt de faire coexister pour que des affects surgissent. Portrait of Duration, 2015, A l’occasion du Prix Marcel Duchamp, qu'il remporte en 2015, l’artiste a réalisé une suite de sept photographies montées dans des panneaux lumineux et animés une seconde par minute par un changement d’état du Césium 133, élément chimique qui définit la seconde universelle dans les horloges atomiques. Invitant le spectateur à une expérience d’une représentation de la durée même, Il engage le visiteur à saisir que, dans un monde en devenir, entre temps réel et temps social, la nature en mouvement conduit à des expériences sans cesse renouvelées. Borderland — I Walked a Far Piece, 2017 (Biennale de Lyon) C’est sur un territoire en marge, comme déterritorialisé, sur un toit flottant à New York, éclairé par un feu d’une nuit, que Melik Ohanian imagine ce huis-clos. C'est une scène ouverte, un asile, où l’artiste filme les personnages inspirés du roman Plans de Rudolf Wurlitzer, les laissant poursuivre leur existence dans le temps du présent. Les différents récits de leurs errances s’entremêlent, créant de nouveaux territoires dans l’obscurité. Melik Ohanian fait résonner, le temps d’une nuit au cours de laquelle les lumières de la ville électrique se sont comme absentées, le rythme fragmenté, la poésie beat, de la vie nomade de ces vagabonds célestes, tandis que l'on entend au loin les sons du sol. Principales expositions * 2017 ; Borderland — I Walked a Far Piece * 2016 Biennale de Sidney * 2015 Biennale de Venise 2015 , pavillon de l'Arménie, (Lion d'Or du meilleur pavillon national ** L'Effet Vertigo, Mac/Val * 2014 Stutttering, Galerie Chantal Crousel, Paris ** Welcome To Hanksville, Utah Museum of Contemporary Art, Salt Lake City, USA * 2013 DATCHA Project — A Zone of No Production, Session #005, Armenia * 2012 Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue, Maison Rouge, Paris ** DAYS, I See what I Saw and what I will See, Lo Schermo dell’Arte Film Festival, Florence, Italie * 2011 J’ai Deux Amours, Cité Nationale de l’Histoire de l’Immigration, Paris ** 10e Sharjah Biennal, Sharjah, United Arab Emirates **''{display :none;}, Galerie Ecole des Beaux Arts de Montpellier * 2010 ''Collection, Musée d'art contemporain du Val-de-Marne * 2009 L’Attraction de l’Espace, Musée d’Art Moderne, Saint-Étienne * 2008 From The Voice to The Hand, Le Plateau / FRAC Île-De-France, Paris * 2007 37 seconds - Melik Ohanian, CCA Kitakyushu, Japan **52e Biennale de Venise, Think with the senses, Feel with the mind * 2006 (M)UT(E)OPIA, Galerie Chantal Crousel, Paris * 2005 8e Biennale de Lyon, Experiencing Duration * 2004 Seven Minutes Before, Pavillon français XXVIe Sao Paulo Biennal, Brésil * 2003 SlowMotion, from Slave to Valse, CCA Kitakyushu, Japon ** Alightningtruckonablueracetrack, Galerie BF15, Lyon, France * 2002 Island of an Island and Peripherical Communities, Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** No Ghost Just a Shell, Institute for Visual Culture, Cambridge, GB * 2001 Traversées, ARC Musée d'Art Moderne de la ville de Paris * 2000 Soirée Nomade, Fondation Cartier pour l’Art Contemporain, Paris * 1999 ThirtyFiveSecondsLater Interval Program, MAC Lyon, France * 1997 Mobile TV, avec Pierre Huygue, Le Consortium, Dijon, France ** Histoires en Forme, Le Magasin, Grenoble, France * 1995 Critique, Post-diplôme, École Nationale des Beaux-Arts de Lyon Commandes publiques * Les Réverbères de la Mémoire, Armenians Memorial, Geneve, 2010-2013 * Cadence Modulaire, UPR – Hopital Saint-Antoine, Paris, France - 2009-2010 * Second Time & Second Sound, Piscine de Belleville, Paris - architectes Berger&Anziutti – 2008 * Philosophic DUB, Atelier de Création Radiophonique, France Culture, Paris - 2008 * Cosmoball, Abbaye de Maubuisson, Saint-Ouen l'Aumone, France – 2008 * Rosa Park Tribute, Collège Rosa Parks, Gentilly, Val de Marne, France – 2008 * Le Récit Perpétuel, Talence, Bordeaux, France – 2003-2007. Galerie * Site officiel Melik Ohanian * Galerie Chantal Crousel Pavillon de l'Arménie, Biennale de Venise 2015 Portrait of Duration, Prix Marcel Duchamp; 2015 Seven Minutes Before, 2004 Borderland — I Walked a Far Piece; Biennale de Lyon 2017 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain arménien Catégorie:Naissance en 1969